Your BetrayalWhy?
by ButterNuffit
Summary: When Team 7 escort an odd old woman to a forgotten temple feelings start to awaken in Sasuke, feelings he can't explain, what does it have to do with the temple's strange deity this Kitsune who is frozen in stone tears forever on his cheeks
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic... I hope you likey

Disclamiers: I don't own Naruto or any other Naruto characters so... please don't sue T-T... Thank You!!

Oh! By the way I'm ButterNuffit! Sorry for any mistakes or anything. I can't spell

Oh! I almost forgot... this is rated T-ish for now but go to M-ish... I think. Anywho I hope you like it. ANY reviews are welcome as well as any ideas. Thank Ya'll

Prologue: Your Betrayal... Why?

"Uchiha you bastard! How could you?" cried a blond-haired figure. Both wrists were shackled to a pair of pillars that he hung between. This was the same place they had met, were he fell in love with Sasuke, the one person in the world who did not care if he was not human. And now this is where the lies are uncovered and the pain is born. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the man he loved. "Why Sasuke? Don't you love me anymore? Why?" cried the blond he started to thrash around in sorrow and his body began to change. Ears like those of a fox grew from his head and tails began to grow out from behind him. His sky blue eyes flickered back and forth between blue and red. A pale skinned figure with hair so black it had a blue-tint to it stood in front of the kitsune smirking "Why? You have to ask why? Are you that stupid? Because you're a demon, a monster, how could you honestly believe that I love you, an animal? And its not about you, you are just a tool to get what I want, and by the way why would I want you?" Sasuke's dark eyes shone with a mad light looking at Naruto. _It's a pity. He is beautiful no denying it; to bad I never got to really play with it. Oh, well._

" What do you mean not what you want?" asked the weeping blond who hung his head in defeat. " Oh Naruto." The Uchiha signed as he stepped up to the demon and caressed its cheek " you are just bait. I'm after a bigger catch then you." And with that he bites down on the kitsune's lip hard enough to draw blood and a cry full of pain and betrayal form the kitsune. Sasuke steps back a smirk on his blood covered lips " Don't worry Naruto." He says, " I'm not having it kill, just imprisoned and make its power mine." Naruto's head whipped up all sorrow forgotten for the moment "No, you can't do that!" he yelled a look of pure horror on his face " You'll mess up the Balance completely. Kyuubi is the governing force of the entire Balance, the world would fall in to war and chaos if you imprison her…"

The blow snapped Naruto's head back as the Uchiha began to shake him " How dare you! How dare you, you filth creature, order me around!" Sasuke struck the blond again and again as he yelled on " You are here to obey! To use as I wish! And I want the power of the nine-tailed demon!" Naruto's face was covered in blood by now but Naruto took no notice of it, he just looked up a the man he thought loved him, the man that used him, and with a broken voice he said " I can not…" but he was cut off as a roar filled the air and a bolt of red charka flashed through the sky. A smirk plays across the Uchiha's lips as a roar of pain could be heard in the distance. He knew it would take many of the village's most powerful ninja to bind the fox, but what were the lives of those men as long as it's power was his.

"Mother!" the blond yelled in angst. His tails whipped back and forth as he fought against the chains that bound him "Mother! Run Mother, you are more important then me!" But it was to late he heard the defeated yelp of the Great Kyuubi as she was sealed away, wanted only for her power. "Well then," Sasuke said as walked forward "What to do with you?" He cupped the demons cheek once again "You would make a most interesting plaything," he says as his tongue invades the kits ear "but something tells me you would try to kill me every chance you got."

The force of Naruto's glare was strong enough to make the Uchiha to step back, but a smirk played across his face as he thought of a way to punish the demon that had defied him, that would not submit. He began to make hand signs not used sense the birth of the planet " You will make a beautiful monument to my power, Naruto." He said as the air began to beat with the force of his charka " You should be honored that a lowly creature like yourself will symbolize such greatness." The kitsune spat in his face " To bad for you," the blond snared as his eyes grow a deeper red "you will never be able to enjoy it, for any Uchiha to enter this temple would mean that I would be released form whatever jutsu you place upon me." Rage played across Sasuke's face, but it was to late the jutsu had done its work and the demon was covered in black marble.

" So you think Naruto. So you think, but remember this." He growled as he moved in close to the statue " the Uchiha clan is the most powerful in Konoha and it will always be now that it is mine to control." With that he turns and leaves without looking back. Leaving a stone monument where the young fox demon had been. It was truly beautiful with the tears frozen forever on its face and the tails fanned out behind it. The sorrow and betrayal in those eyes would break even the hardest of hearts. Because of this the small temple became known as the Sanctuary of the Betrayed.

...

So what did ya'll think?? You like me? Or...#sad face T-T Y-You hate me??

Does not matter just tell me. Please and think You


	2. Chapter 2

Its CHAPTER ONE! YEAH!!... Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?

Anyway this Chapter is for blueberry and LilBlackNiteCat ( if that is spelled wrong or anything sorry) for being my first Reviewers.

Cookies for you!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or anything that is Naruto-ish... if i did Naruto and Sasuke would be doing naughty things

Chapter One: To the Sanctuary of the Betrayed: 500 years later

"… Centuries ago the Great land that is the Fire Country rarely knew war. In fact in all its history there has been only three wars. The War of Birth when it broke away from the lost Jutsu Empire and became the Fire Country, The War of Sorrow when the Sand attacked it and the beloved Hokage Injin was assassinated. And the last war was the War of Merchants over the rights for trading routes to the Land of the Winds; it was for the most part a bloodless war. Then around two hundred years ago there was a shift in the universal Balance and the peace and joy the world had known for hundreds of years was shattered and war, disease, and sorrow have taken its place. The only clue as to why this has happened lies in the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. This temple that was once the center of Balance is now surrounded by a deep and ancient forest that harbors beings that would destroy any human with to much darkness within themselves." (The Lost Texts of the UnBalance. the Scholar Knu)

"… The hurt in the chained away heart

must be mended for the healing to start

restore the innocence that was lost

but be warned there is a cost

the blood is washed away by the gentle rain

but only love can erase the pain…" (To Fix a Shattered Heart. the Poet Nihau)

…Red eyes… hate filled…so much anger… calling to him, reaching out to pull him in… the ivory skinned teen awoke with a gasp. He pulled his black mass of hair out of his face as he tried to calm his breathing _Its that same dream_ he thought _those eyes calling to me, what does it mean?_ As he got ready for the days mission his mind raced trying to figure out what it all meant. He has had the same dream for days now and he could feel something inside of him responding to it.

As he made his way to the bridge where team seven was to meet he did a mental over view of the mission specs 1) Meet up with Dui' Kino 2) Escort her to an ancient temple deep within the forest 3) Return her to Konoha safe and sound. It sounded pretty simple a class B mission at the most, but there is old stories and legends of the creatures and demons that lived in that forest. As the bridge came into view he was surprised to see everyone waiting there, even Kakashi. " Good you're here Sasuke. I was about to brief Sakura and Hinata on the mission." Said Kakashi as he put away his favorite orange book. Sakura and Hinata looked up as Kakashi greeted Sasuke and Sakura ran forward to meet Sasuke as he came up the bridge " Hey Sasuke!" the pink haired girl said " Are you ready for the mission? Sasuke?"

Sasuke was lost in thought as he thought about the mission. It was nice to get a little break, sure it was B rank, but that was a vacation compared to usual rank A and S missions that they've had for the last couple of months. The Fire Country and all its neighbors have been at constant war with one another on and off for about five hundred years now with a few tense times of peace between the fighting. And this just happens to be one of those times. "Sasuke are you listening?" Sakura asks. "Hn" was all she got back. Of course he could hear her but that doesn't mean he has to care what she says. "Were suppose to meet Miss Dui' Kino at a shop near the eastern gates so lets get going." Kakashi says as he turns and heads east.

Sasuke was lost in thought again _what are those eyes trying to tell me?_ he wonders _it feels like its important. There's so much anger and hatred and yet…behind it all there was this sorrow. And then there was that other look one that seemed so strange and at the same time so familiar. _"We're here." Kakashi said pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. The shop was an old, tiny thing that had been built between two apartment buildings. Sasuke was surprised that it was still standing considering the state it was in. "There you'll are. I been waiting all mornin' for you." Sasuke look up looking for the source of the voice and saw that it came from a little old lady whose face was a landscape of wrinkles. She had a wide fox-like smile on her face that made her cerulean eyes twinkle.

" I'm Dui' Kino, but you can call me Granny Kino or just Kino." She said her face threatening to split in half by her vulpine smile. She walked up to Hinata and gave her a hug making her blush and whisper a greeting " Nice to meet you Granny Kino." She then turned to Sakura and hugged her as well. When she turned to Sasuke she gasped and for a moment a look of dark rage and hatred crossed her face, but was gone so fast they thought that they must have been seeing things. All of them that is except Sasuke who was face to face with her and received the full force of the look. It was a surprise to him, most people were glad to see him and girls…and some guys… were always trying to flirt with him, but no one had ever looked at him with that kind of anger and hate before. Granny Kino had a mischievous smile on her face that made her look that oddly made her look like a fox. " Hello deary. What's your name?" "Uchiha, Sasuke." The stoic Uchiha answered. A twinkle appeared Granny Kino's eyes when she heard that "Sasuke Uchiha you say." She said as looked him over " Yes I can see the Uchiha traits in you clearly the blue-tinted hair, the ivory skin, that face that knows so few emotions. Yes you're an Uchiha all right. You know your named after an ancestor that was very powerful." As she said this, another look of ancient anger raced across her face and her eyes seemed to flash with a red glow, before that same vulpine smile was back on her face. Sasuke saw this look too and when her eyes glowed like that it brought back his dream, the same red eyes, that look of anger, and betrayal.

" Well lets get going I'm not getting any younger." She said and with that she disappeared. " You didn't tell us she was a ninja." Sakura said as they took after her. For an old woman she was amazingly fast they had trouble keeping up with her. She looked back at them and grinned at some private joke it seemed. " To tell you the truth Sakura I didn't know. In fact I've never seen her around the village. Have any of you?" Kakashi asked as the trailed behind Granny Kino. None of them had ever seen or even heard of her it was like she just appeared one day, then again the village was a big place and no one knew everybody. _We may not know anything about who she is or where she came from but I do know one thing and that is that she's dangerous. _Sasuke thought to himself as he slowed down with the others as the caught up with Granny Kino who had stopped. " We're about to enter The Forest of the Whispering Tears. This is home to many demons, spirits, and Kami so be very alert you don't want to get separated in here." She said as the three ninja landed beside her. At the mention of demons and spirits smiles crossed most of their faces, this old woman was way to superstitious. Only Hinata didn't smile and that was because she could see some very strange charka signals among the trees that could not possibly be human. " Ka-Kakashi sensei." Hinata blushed as everyone looked at her in surprise, for she had not said a word the entire trip " I-I think she's right. There are things in there that are not human. We must be careful."

So did you like it? Hope So and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again I'm back this is Chapter Two though it says Chapter Three… Anyway

I hope you enjoy it and please review

O.o I just remembered more cookies for LilBlackNiteCat!!! (They are chocolate chip, my favorite!)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything Narutoy so please don't sue me!! I don't have any money Y-Y

I also need a beta to well… beta my story. Anyone interested? Yes?

Chapter Two: Echoes

"…The great and terrible nine-tailed demon, known as Kyuubi, is feared throughout this world and the next, and with good reason. She, yes the powerful fox demon is a female, has stalked this earth since time unmemorable. She has raised lands from beneath the waters and pulled down stars form the very heavens. She is the governing force of the Balance. She controls war and peace, health and sickness, death and life. Without the Great Kyuubi the lesser demons that control the darkness and sorrow would over power those of the light and joy and the world would be bathed in the blood of the innocent." (The Scroll of the Demon Mother. Izumi the Imp of Twilight)

"…You hear the falling tears

you know what I fear

and yet you stand there

so cold as if you no longer care

how easily you have forgotten

how easily I'm forgotten

don't you care

if I'm not there?" (Faded Memories of Love. Tosco the Poet)

************************************************************************

_The luck _she thought to herself as the trees flew by_ the luck. I can't believe that I got an Uchiha. This will speed up the process so much that he will be free in days instead of the months that she planed it would. Oh mistress your will shawl be done. And the heir restored. Thanks to the Uchiha and his blood…_

"Granny Kino!" Dui' Kino snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the pink-haired girl that called to her

"Yes deary?" she asked as she slowed for her "escort" to catch up with her.

"Why are you going to this temple anyway?" Sakura asked as she pulled even with Granny Kino. Kino smiled warmly as she replied

" The temple, well its more of a shrine, is called the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. Have you ever heard of it?" she asks as they speed up, night was falling and it was not safe in the Forest.

Sakura's face was blank "No."

"I-I h-have." Hinata whispered.

"Really deary?" Kino asks, faint surprise on her face "How?"

Hinata blushes as she answers "Well my family has one of the biggest and oldest libraries in the Land of Fire and in the history section I found part of an old scroll written by one of my ancestors a few centuries ago. It was called The Texts of UnBalance and it told of the Temple of Balance, a place where the universal Balance was studied and worshipped and how it became the Sanctuary of the Betrayed and how the Forest appeared here where there had always been fertile plains." Hinata had become so deep in thought that her voice became louder and she no longer stuttered. " What I loved about is the sad love story that is the cause of the temples change. A human of a very noble family had met the demon child of the Balance and…"

" Wait." Sakura said interrupting Hinata's story " What is a demon child?" Hinata was a little upset at being stopped mid- story but she went on

" The Balance was held in check by the oldest and most powerful being in existence and the demon child was its offspring." In the distance, lights started to appear in the growing darkness. They had arrived at the Sanctuary of the Betrayed.

" Better wait to finish the story till after dinner. Alright deary?" Granny Kino said as they entered the temple grounds. The beauty of the place was so great that it took everyone's breath away even Kino who had been there several times before.

" What is that?" Sakura asked pointing to what looked like a cherry blossom tree except the flowers were like the bluest sky ever seen with tips that seemed dipped in blood. The flowers gave off a faint glow, as if it captured the moonlight and throw it back.

" That" a voice replied from the darkness " is The Tears of the Bleeding Moon. You will find it nowhere but here. It is the symbol of the Sanctuary and one of our most beloved gifts from the Kitsune." A man with a scar across the bridge of his nose stepped forward " Welcome to the Sanctuary of the Betrayed. I am Iruka, I'm glad you made it; the gates are about to be closed." The man's voice was gentle and he had a kind smile on his face.

He caught sight of Kino and gasped " Granny Kino! Your back, the others will be so excited. Come in, Come in." he gestured for them to follow and he entered the gates. Kakashi walked close to Kino and asked " Mrs. Kino who is that?"

She looked at him an eyebrow raised " That is Iruka." She said " The Head Caretaker of the Kitsune." Kakashi didn't take his eye's off Iruka as she said this. She fell quit as they entered the dining hall where the three lower tables were full.

" Come." Iruka said, " You will sit at the head table." It was the only table that was not fully occupied. As they made their way to the table Sasuke felt a flash of rage pass through him, he looked around and found a red-head glaring at him. The guy's jaded eyes seemed like they were trying to burn a hole in Sasuke's head. The strangest thing about the guy was the kanji tattoo on his forward head that stood for love. He met the red head's glare until he jerked his head to the head table to stare at an oddly snake-like man. Sasuke took his seat and watched the two, it look as if something had passed between the two because the red head stood up and left the room.

" So" Kakashi asks Iruka who he was seated beside " What does it mean to be Head Caretaker? And what is this Kitsune you speak of? A fox?"

The room fell silent as every head turned to stare at Kakashi. Whispers raced across the room

" Is he kidding?"

" He can't be serious? Right?"

" A fox? He thinks the Kitsune is a fox?"

Kakashi's face was flushed red but Iruka came to his rescue " Now, now everyone." He said as he stood up trying to quit everything down " Not many people know of our temple anymore it is to be expected that what is common knowledge to us is not that of the outside world" he sat down and turned to Kakashi with a gentle smile on his face " To really understand the story of the Kitsune and the temple you must first see the Kitsune, the Broken-Hearted Lover, the Betrayed One, the demon child of the Balance." Kakashi's cheeks still burned a bright pink as he nodded his agreement. " I'll take you all to see him later. I never really introduced myself I'm Iruka and you are?" he asked the same smile on his face.

" I'm Kakashi Hakate, and this is my team Sakura our medical ninja, Hinata Hyugga, and Sasuke Uchiha." At the mention of Sasuke's name the room fell silent and all heads turned to stare at him in a wide variety of emotions from rage to surprise, and from excitement to disbelieve.

" Sasuke Uchiha? That can't be!" said Iruka the shock on his face clear for all to see.

************************************************************************

" An Uchiha! I thought that we had tookin' care of that damned family and now one is here in the temple!" raged a pale red head. His body shook with his fury.

" Calm down Gaara." Said a figure from the shadows "Lord Orochimaru will deal with the Uchiha." The red-head turned his unblinking eyes on the man

"Orochimaru! That man disgust me in every way, as do you Kabuto, worshipping him like a god." The glasses wearing ninja stepped forward

" How dare you."

"Silence!" The two turned and watched as an oddly snake-like man entered the room "Lord Orochimaru!" cried Kabuto

"Silence I said." He commanded "We must act quickly, that damned Uchiha has upset everything. He must be killed." His tongue snaked out and ran across his lips "Or I'll keep him and have some fun. I've always wanted a Uchiha." His eyes glowing with an evil light he turned and left the other two alone.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto whispered after his master, anguish in his eyes. Gaara looked at him with loathing in his eyes

"You two disgust me." With that he left as well leaving Kabuto alone in the darkening room.

************************************************************************

"I'll show you the temple tomorrow and I will explain the shock that your name caused Sasuke. But for now it is late and you are weary from your travels." Iruka said as he led Kakashi and Sasuke to their room. Sakura and Hinata were being taken to their room by one of the acolytes of the temple, a girl by the name of Tenten. She was training to be one of the Stained Tears, a group of ninja that protected the Sanctuary from any danger. She was well known for her skill with multiple weapons.

" The Sanctuary has its own hot springs and they are down the hall from your room so feel free to use them." Iruka went on as he stopped and unlocked one of the many doors " Here is your room. I hope you sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He closed the door behind him as Kakashi and Sasuke set down the sacks.

"I'm goin' head to the hot springs. How about you?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his sore shoulders. "No, I think I'm just going to go for a walk." Kakashi gave him an odd look but shrugged his shoulders "Fine but don't be gone to long."

"Hn" was all he got back as the Uchiha left the room. Sasuke headed up the hall going back the way that Iruka led them. He had no idea where he was going but he would know when he got there. Sasuke had this strange feeling like he should remember this place, like he had been there before.

He started to turn down another hallway when he heard something, it sounded like someone was humming a sad lullaby. He followed it down the hall till it led outside to what look like a garden. The song was a little louder but it was still hard to hear. It sounded as if it came from somewhere among the plants. The full moon was hiding behind a veil of cloud as Sasuke followed the song of the hummer. He could see some kind of statue in the center of the garden where it sounded like the humming was coming from.

As the statue came into full view Sasuke gasped _He, it, is beautiful_ Sasuke though as he stepped into the clearing. The moon picked that moment to throw off her veil and shine her light upon Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to gasp again as the black flowers in the garden opened and show their luminescent insides. The humming had increase in sound and strength and Sasuke looked around for whoever it was, but he could see no one, unless. _No it can't be _Sasuke thought as he walked closer to the statue. _It is_ Sasuke thought to himself a look of amazement on his face it's the statue that was humming. Sasuke leaned closer, it sounded like the humming was turning into a song

" Oh sweet one

My cherished angel

Don't forget my love for you

I may fade with time

As memories do

But oh sweet one

I hope you never forget how much I love you"

The singing softly faded away leaving Sasuke with an ache in his heart, like that song had some kind of important meaning to him, it seemed to be a lost memory trying to surface. A tear fell onto Sasuke's hand making him jump

_Tears?_ He thought _I haven't shed a tear since…_

Sasuke was cut off as another tear fell landing on his cheek. Sasuke's head snapped up and gasped. The tears were the statues tears! The statue of the beautiful fox-boy was crying. Sasuke reached up to wipe away a tear. When his hand touched the statue's surface a crack shot out from where he touched making the Uchiha jump back. Cracks started to spread all across the statue and stone clips began to fall to the ground. A red light seemed to be pulsing just beneath the statue's stone skin. Sasuke just stood there shocked in a disbelieve as the statue, no the Kitsune for that is what Sasuke realized it was stepped down from the base it was on and fan out it's tails. It's eyes, flashing between red and blue, locked on the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke".

**************************************************************

Hope you liked it I'm already working on the next chapter so it won't be long

Hey does it confuse anyone else that the weird changes they make??

(That was really bad English…) And Hey you people review!!! I know you read my story

I can feel your stares… Review Please!!!!

Also in case you are wondering all poems, songs, and the weird history thingies i do at the begining are all from my head and heart. i write them all by myself and i'm very proud of that!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter goes out to my friend Ba-bee and also ButterflyOnno77, i can't believe IT!!!!!!

Are you pyschic?? (I don't think i spelled it right...) you got it right, about stuff... maybe -_- maybe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or Sasuke... or anything... so sad T-T

Hope you like it, please review!!!

Chapter Three: The Kitsune

"…It is known that the Great Nine-tailed Fox has mated once and only once in all her millennia of existence and it was with the Sun Angel. The Sun Angel's name is Akumi'yu and he is the guardian of the Harmony just as the Kyuubi is the guardian of Balance. Demons can only mate in their human form and no matter how low a level the demon is they are all known to be unimaginably breath-taking. This means that the Kyuubi and the Akumi'yu are the most stunning beings in all existence, the Kyuubi takes on the form of a woman who's blood-red hair hangs to the small of her back that is hard to tell apart from her nine fur-covered tails. As well as three whiskers marks on each side of her face and a wide vulpine grin that flashes every time her red-black slit eyes gleamed. Akumi'yu was her perfect match with six golden wings that matched his spiky blond hair. His wide innocent eyes as blue as the skies and a grin that would melt the coldest heart. On the night of the Fairy Moon the two conceived their only offspring a baby that had his father's hair, eyes and grin and his mother's tails, whisker marks and mischievous personality. They named this child Naruto Kyu'Akum: the Demon Child of the Harmonious Balance." ( The Reign of the Balanced Harmony. Yukon Jung the Third Emperor of the Jutsu Empire)

"…I'm chasing the shadows of the clouds

Running away from sorrow and grief

Trying to leave the past behind

Always running from and running toward

Hanging between the pains of yesterday and the hopes of tomorrow

A sweet nightmare tainted by a dream" (Locked in Grief. The poet Dunda the Forgotten)

"Sasuke."

_How? How does it, he know my name?_ Sasuke asked himself as he stood there in awe and fear. The Kitsune was, was, indescribably beautiful, a being of the most holy light and the deepest darkness. All at once Sasuke feared this being and yet he_… longed for him?_

"Sasuke. You are going to die!"

The creature's roar caused the earth to shake as it launched itself at the frozen Uchiha. Sasuke jumped to the side but not before his shoulder was torn open by one of his opponent's claws. Blood poured from the gash leaving a metallic scent in the garden air. Before Sasuke could began to defend himself he was slammed against the courtyard wall and held in place by a powerful force.

"You're going to pay Uchiha. But first tell me what you have done with my mother!"

Sasuke was dazed from all the blood loss but the question struck something inside the Uchiha

"What are you talking about? How do you know me?" he asked as he met the red silted gaze of the demon. A look of confusion crossed the Kitsune's face followed quickly by a look of anger.

"Don't lie to me you, you, TEME!" with that the Kitsune started to pound the Uchiha's face into the wall. The Kitsune didn't stop hitting Sasuke for several minutes until he was unconscious and his hair matted with blood.

The Kitsune stopped and just stared at the Uchiha for a very long moment his mind and heart going in so many different directions. _I should kill him now!, but then I might not find mother, he's really hurt,_ his couldn't decide what to do and a scream of pain and anger, sorrow, and worry was torn from his heart. He looked into the face of the man who betrayed him and sighed _I still love him_ he thought _that bastard_. _How could he do that to me_?

He set Sasuke down on the ground and stared at the man he loved for a moment more _I have to heal him or he will die and if he dies I'll never find out what he did to mother_. He gathered a small amount of charka and bent his lips to Sasuke's. As their lips touched Sasuke began to glow with the force of the Kitsune's charka, _he's… different_ thought the Kitsune as he continued to give the Uchiha his charka.

_What is this warmth? I know this feeling but… from where? And When? _thought the Uchiha as he tried to pull the cobwebs from his mind. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into the face of the Kitsune, blood rushing to his face as he realized what was happening. As soon as the Kitsune saw Sasuke's eyes open he pulled away.

"Where's my mother?" he asked his voice colder then anything Sasuke has ever heard.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about? Your mother?" the nervous Uchiha asked. _Wait_ thought Sasuke _I am a Uchiha I don't get nervous, I don't fear anything, not even a demon. _

"Yes Sasuke, my mother, what have you done with my mother?" He glared down into the eyes he knew so well or thought he knew for the Kitsune saw a sorrow and pain that had never been there before. " You must have lost your mind, what did you think you would do? Just come in and mock me? You have freed me Uchiha and I'm going to kill you for what you have done."

_What is he talking about? I've never seen him in my life… have I?_ A confused Sasuke asked himself . Looking up at the face of the ethereal being above him the full moon creating a halo around the Kitsune's blond mane caused Sasuke to gasp _I know this face, I know this place!_ Memories of another time, another life rush to the front of his mind coming from deep forgotten corner of his sub-conscious, memories of nights spent in this being's arms under this same moon watching as the heavens danced above them, days walking through flower-filled fields arm in arm with him, a time of happiness, of laughter. _We met here in the garden! This is the center of the temple, I remember that night, the night I met…_

"Naruto."

************************************************************************

A figure laid in bed deeply asleep a smile on his face, he was smiling because of the pleasure his dream was bringing him _Blood… rivers of delicious blood… carnage everywhere… weaklings laying at his feet… his master smiling down upon him Orochimaru _the dream began to change though taking on a far less sinister appearance _dancing in the moonlight… joy at seeing the one he loved. _

The figure began to toss and turn _this was not his dream this was sickening!_ His eyes popped out and he woke with a gasp _what is this presence I feel? I've never felt anything like this before. It is so powerful… far more powerful then even Lord Orochimaru… what this can't be!_ Kabuto said to himself as he got at of bed and went to the window, the presence was gone and yet Kabuto could still feel it lingering in the air.

_No it must have just been a dream or something there is no why the Kitsune could have awaken so soon after the Uchiha's arrive, the Uchiha would have to gone and seen the Kitsune before the process even began. I'll talk to Lord Orochimaru in the morning_ he told himself as he laid down once more and let sleep take him under once again.

************************************************************************

In the next chapter there might be some steamy hot yaoi action... or there might not... i don't know it all depends on ya'll and the number of reviews i get...

SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to.... Please?


End file.
